Une nouvelle expérience?
by Levi Valentois
Summary: Sherlock et John viennent de conclure une nouvelle affaire. Ils fêtent le retour à Baker Street. Cependant, Sherlock ne se comporte pas comme d'habitude. Est-ce une nouvelle expérience? Oneshot \\JohnLock/


Voici un petit oneshot assez \**hot**/ entre Sherlock et John. C'EST DIT!

Si l'histoire devait se situer dans le temps, ce serait à la saison 2 avant le dernier épisode. Mais elle n'a rien avoir avec la chronologie de la série.

N'oubliez pas que tout est à la BBC, aux créateurs de la série et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes, les non-sens et les formulations parfois étranges. N'hésitez pas à me le dire!

J'espère que ça vous plaira, vous pouvez me le dire aussi...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Backer Street.

John et Sherlock venaient de rentrer à leur appartement. Ils avaient conclu leur dernière enquête à propos d'un trafic de drogue qui transitait par Londres. Rien ne se profilait à l'horizon pour le détective et le docteur. Sherlock allait rentrer dans une phase d'expérience en attendant la prochaine affaire qui attirerait son attention. Elle serait suivie par un moment d'ennui où le détective serait insupportable. Et en suite, tout recommencerait. Mais ce soir, ils étaient en congé, pour ainsi dire. Sherlock avait encore en lui l'excitation de l'enquête, ce qui le rendait étrangement agréable.

Comme ils avaient séjournés dans un hôtel les trois nuits précédentes, Madame Hudson leurs avait préparé un repas pour fêter leur retour à la maison. Ils étaient tous assis à la table de la cuisine, débarrassée de tous les appareils scientifiques de Sherlock. Dans la bonne humeur, ils discutaient des choses qui leurs étaient arrivées : Sherlock expliquait à leur logeuse comment il avait démantelé le cartel, et madame Hudson tous les ragots et nouveautés du voisinage. John les regardait. Ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang mais ces deux personnes ressemblaient à ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'une famille, sa sœur exceptée bien sûr. Il les regardait parler, rire et riait avec eux. Doucement, il se sentait transporté par le vin qui avec douceur venait le déconnecter de la réalité. Cette volupté lui enlevait la pression et le stress qu'il avait ressenti durant l'affaire ses épaules se détendaient et les muscles de son visage s'étiraient en un léger sourire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa vie pourrait prendre une telle tournure. En revenant de l'Afghanistan, il avait eu l'impression que tout était fini. Sans les combats, sans l'adrénaline qu'ils lui apportaient, John n'avait plus eu l'impression de vivre. Et puis, il y avait eu Sherlock, de loin l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soient arrivées.

Le rire de madame Hudson le sortit de ses pensées lui faisant prendre conscience que le vin était plus fort que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé. La logeuse se levait de table, annonçant qu'elle allait débarrasser mais le détective l'en dissuada.

-Nous le ferons, John et moi.

John tiqua : il allait faire la vaisselle alors que lui irait se cloîtrer dans dieu sait quel mutisme.

Madame Hudson, sans insister, sourit et d'une façon simple s'en alla après leurs avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, John crut surprendre un soupire venant de Sherlock mais lorsqu'il le regarda, la même expression habituelle se peignait sur son visage. À sa grande surprise, le détective se tourna vers la table et commença à empiler les assiettes pour aller les poser dans l'évier. Il mit les gants en plastiques qui lui servaient habituellement pour ses expériences et commença à faire couler l'eau. Juste avant de verser du produit sur l'éponge, il tourna la tête vers son colocataire.

-Tu viens ?

Sa voix avait sonné comme si c'était une habitude, comme si ça allait de soi qu'il l'aide. John réagit à peine lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, trop surpris que pour pouvoir réagir. Le docteur fit cependant quelques pas vers le détective, saisit l'essuie de vaisselle et sécha une à une les assiettes, verres et couverts que Sherlock posait devant lui sur le plan de travail.

À chaque mouvement, le détective touchait la hanche ou le coude du docteur. C'était étrange pour lui d'aller ainsi au contact dans l'espace exigu de la petite cuisine. Ce n'est pas pour autant que cela le dérangeait, rien ne le dérangeait quand il s'agissait de John. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il vida l'évier, retira ses gants et s'engagea à ranger l'argenterie. Il ouvrit la porte de la petite armoire située au-dessus du plan de travail et, se collant légèrement au dos du docteur, s'étendit pour y poser les trois assiettes.

John avait retenu sa respiration en sentant le détective se presser contre lui. Que se passait-il ce soir pour qu'il soit le sujet de tant d'attention de la part de son ami, lui qui en temps normal faisait graviter son monde autour de lui et se foutait sans ménagement de ce qui l'entourait ?

Tout lavé, séché et rangé, John alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil au salon, comptant finir un article médical qu'il avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt, avant l'enquête.

-Tu veux un verre ?

John regarda par-dessus son épaule et nota la bouteille de scotch que le détective tenait à la main. Il regarda ensuite vers Sherlock, interrogatif. Ses yeux repassèrent à la bouteille et accepta d'un signe de tête. Il pouvait se le permettre, il était chez lui après tout.

L'article sur les genoux, le médecin regarda son colocataire remplir d'une façon théâtrale deux verres du liquide brun et doré. Il fit le tour et vint en poser un dans la main du docteur et pris place dans le fauteuil d'en face, tournant le dos à la fenêtre où la pluie avait commencé à tomber. John le regardait sans comprendre, comme à son habitude. Il était même suspicieux.

Était-ce une nouvelle expérience ?

Sherlock sourit à cette pensée. Peut-être que oui, c'en était une. Il noya son visage radieux dans son verre, buvant une gorgée de l'alcool offert par son frère à l'occasion d'un événement quelconque. John le suivit et but à son tour.

Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à ce que le verre de John soit vide. Le détective s'était amusé de lire les émotions se succéder sur le visage de son ami. Il pouvait être si indécis parfois. Il laissait son regard accrocher les yeux du médecin, sans détourner les siens. Lorsqu'ils ne fixaient pas leurs homologues, ils parcouraient le reste du corps du médecin, ses lèves, ses bras, son torse, ses jambes, ses pieds,... Le détective observait souvent son colocataire. Il aimait voir en lui son caractère si évident sans ambiguïté, ses expressions se dessiner sur son visage, ses sourcils se froncer lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

-Un autre ? Demanda Sherlock, montrant son verre à l'intention du docteur.

Constatant que son verre était bel et bien vide, il fit un signe de tête vers Sherlock qui se leva pour le prendre et le resservir. Mais au moment de le saisir, le détective se sentit défaillir et perdit l'équilibre. Il se retrouva un genou posé entre les jambes de John, les bras appuyés sur le dossier, derrière le médecin. Son visage se trouvait au-dessus de la tête blonde, ses boucles rabattues sur son visage, le touchant presque.

Inquiet, John leva la tête pour voir le visage de son ami. Il était dans l'ombre, ses traits assombris par le manque de lumière dans la pièce. Il s'inquiéta car le détective n'avait pas réagi. Peut-être se sentait-t-il mal ? Et le docteur pensa qu'il ne voulait pas se faire vomir dessus.

-Sherlock, appela-t-il ? Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son ami, tapotant légèrement pour le faire réagir.

Sans répondre, le détective s'abaissa de quelques centimètres et alla poser ses lèvres sur ce qui s'avéra être le coin de l'œil droit de John. Ajustant sa trajectoire, il descendit plus bas et embrassa la bouche du docteur avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot. Le détective savoura cet instant où il sentit les lèvres de John contre les siennes, douces. Sherlock se recula pour voir le visage de son colocataire. Il voulait voir quelle expression il avait. Le docteur était surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. C'était évident.

-Si c'est une nouvelle expérience, je ne suis sûrement pas le cobaye parfait, dit le docteur en se levant, repoussant par la même occasion le détective.

Mais Sherlock ne se recula pas pour autant et resta debout tout contre John qui était coincé entre lui et le bord du fauteuil où Sherlock avait sa jambe quelques secondes plus tôt. Il profita de cette proximité pour prendre une inspiration profonde, sentant l'odeur du médecin, son shampoing, son parfum. Comme soudainement conscient de la proximité du corps du détective contre le sien, John posa sa main droite sur la hanche de Sherlock, pour le faire reculer. Mais à nouveau, le détective ne l'entendit pas de cette façon. Il recula, certes, mais emmena John avec lui. Il avait posé sa main sur le poignet du docteur pour qu'il garde sa main posée sur sa hanche alors qu'il l'attirait.

John eut envie d'argumenter, de dire qu'il le trouvait bizarre ce soir, qu'il était un homme et que surtout, il devait avoir bu trop d'alcool pour se comporter de cette manière. C'était vrai que dans son souvenir, il n'avait presque jamais vu Sherlock boire autant, ou du moins pas comme ce soir. Mais lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur le visage de son ami, aucun mot ne voulut passer le rempart de ses lèvres. Sherlock semblait heureux. Ce n'était pas un sourire de façade comme ceux qu'il présentait aux victimes ou à Lestrade, ni même un sourire de satisfaction. C'était un vrai sourire, léger, lumineux, honnête. Il se sentit continuer à avancer, suivant les pressions que Sherlock appliquait sur lui pour qu'il le suive. Comme si il avait compris, et c'était probablement le cas, le détective remonta sa main le long du bras du médecin pour aller poser son propre poignet au creux de son cou. Son autre main allant la rejoindre. Le cœur de John rata un battement. Alors, il avait aussi cela comme corde à son arc : la séduction. Il n'en avait jamais été témoin. C'était totalement différent des moments où il avait flirté avec Irène Adler, ou des moments où il pouvait être gentil avec Molly. Non, c'était sensuel, attractif, attirant.

L'image de Sherlock, les bras tendus croisés derrière la nuque de John, marchant à reculons vers sa chambre s'imprima soudain dans l'esprit du docteur. Il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose que le contact des mains de Sherlock posées sur lui et de sa propre main toujours posée sur la hanche de son ami. Ces seuls contacts le firent frissonner. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Sherlock, il n'y avait toujours eu qu'eux dès leur première rencontre.

Arrivés devant la porte, le détective se détacha à moitié du docteur pour ouvrir et emmena le docteur à sa suite avant de fermer derrière lui. L'atmosphère dans la chambre était toute particulière. Il faisait nuit mais une lumière blanche et pâle illuminait la pièce. Elle n'était ni chaude ni froide. Cette lumière, qui venait de la fenêtre, était lancinante à cause de la pluie qui continuait de tomber au dehors. Lorsque Sherlock se recula contre la porte et attira John contre lui, les lumières grises et jaunes claires firent naître des ombres sur son visage. Il regardait celui du docteur, lui laissant la liberté de faire le prochain pas. Il flottait entre eux un silence lourd mais pas gênant. John avait en réalité déjà fait son choix. Il jugeait juste les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient du détective, ces quelques centimètres si difficiles à parcourir. Son regard plongea dans celui du détective et sans même comprendre ce qu'il y lisait, il alla poser ses lèvres sur celles de son colocataire, lui rendant ainsi son propre baiser. Leurs corps répondirent eux aussi, se mouvant et se fondant l'un contre l'autre, éliminant les espaces vides. Sherlock enroula à nouveau ses bras autour du cou de John, lui inclinant la tête pour mieux l'embrasser. John, lui, laissa ses deux mains descendre le long des côtes de son ami et les posa sur les hanches fines du détective. Leurs bouches ne formaient maintenant plus qu'une, se partageant, se goûtant, se touchant de la manière la plus intime qui soit.

Profitant d'un léger moment pour reprendre son souffle qui se faisait court, Sherlock poussa John jusqu'au lit. Il le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait assez de place pour qu'il s'asseye sur les cuisses du docteur. John pensa alors que Sherlock commençait à retirer son veston de costume qu'il menait parfaitement la danse mais que tout dans ses gestes et ses positions laissait apercevoir le côté dominé du touché qu'ils exerçaient. C'était un mélange pour le moins surprenant, tout autant que son détective. Celui-ci avait laissé tomber sa veste sur le sol et avait commencé à déboutonner sa chemise pâle et pourtant si colorée en contraste avec sa peau blanche. John alla poser ses mains sur celles du détective, l'empêchant de défaire le troisième bouton. Il les amena jointes à sa bouche et embrassa leurs jointures. Tout en posant ses lèvres contre les doigts du détective, il plongea son regard dans celui de Sherlock, il allait continuer. Cette prise de contrôle fit frissonner le génie, si bien que John le sentit lorsque les cuisses du détective furent parcourues d'un léger soubresaut. Laissant retomber les mains de son ami qui, pour revenir à cette position qu'il aimait, alla les reposer sur les épaules du détective. John posa ses mains sur le torse du détective et les bougea de façon à découvrir ses formes à travers le tissu. Celui-ci sembla apprécier l'attention car il respira plus fort. Il eut même un gémissement sourd lorsque le docteur posa ses dents sur son mamelon et le mordilla à travers la chemise. Satisfait des bruits que Sherlock poussait mais surtout des mouvements que le détective ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire à cause de son pantalon trop serré contre son aine. Le docteur releva son visage après avoir laissé une petite auréole plus foncée sur la chemise du détective. Il alla embrasser le cou de son ami, glissant sur sa mâchoire avant de revenir se poser sur ses lèvres. C'était tellement bon d'être si proche. John laissa sa main glisser contre la bosse formée du détective. À la pression, celui-ci s'écarta en rompant le baiser, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser un gémissement franchir ses lèvres. Sherlock ne s'était pas pour autant reculé et la main du docteur était toujours posée sur lui. Il profitait de cette chaleur extérieure et s'y pressa même.

-John, murmura-t-il alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur remontait jusqu'à ses joues, les dénaturant du blanc habituel vers un rose pâle.

Comprenant le signal, John recula pour permettre à Sherlock de s'asseoir à même le matelas. D'un geste sûr, il déboutonna le pantalon du détective et lui retira en découvrant le boxer chaud et humide qui cachait la virginité du détective. Le détective se coucha alors sur le dos, la tête sur son oreiller pour permettre à John de se glisser à genoux entre ses jambes que le docteur laissa sur le matelas. Passant sa main sur le boxer, John glissa jusqu'à l'élastique sur lequel il tira pour le retirer. Le sexe dur de Sherlock se dressa alors. Le détective ne put s'empêcher de le prendre en main, sachant que John voudrait le faire durer plus longtemps. D'une suite de mouvements précise, il jouit, n'ayant pu attendre plus longtemps. Son sperme mouilla sa chemise et coula le long de ses doigts. En jouissant, le détective avait laissé échapper quelques gémissements sonores, ne se retenant pour rien au monde.

John fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il s'offrait à lui : sans complexe et sans retenues. John laissa son regard couler sur le corps de Sherlock. Il s'abaissa sur son aine et entreprit en remontant sur son torse de défaire les boutons qui restaient pour découvrir la peau blanche du détective. Le médecin prit quelques secondes pour détailler ce corps qui se découvrait à lui.

Ce simple regard de la part du docteur détaillant, comme lui l'avait fait, comme lui allait le faire, chaque partie de son corps suffit pour ramener la vie dans son membre qui commença à se dresser à nouveau. John l'excitait tellement. Il tendit son bras toujours posé sur son aine pour le remonter dans cette même position près de sa nuque.

-John, souffla-t-il.

Celui-ci tendit la main et la posa sur le torse blanc du détective. Il y avait un tel contraste entre la peau légèrement basanée de ses mains et celle blanche à cause d'une non exposition au soleil du génie. Sherlock se sentit soudain comme transporté à mille lieux de là.

John s'était levé du lit, faisant tomber le bras de Sherlock sur le matelas. C'était comme si, d'un coup, tout l'alcool qui se trouvait dans son sang avait disparu. John regardait le corps encore humide de jouissance étalé sur le lit. Il était si beau, si différent. Trop peut-être.

-Sherl... que nous arriverait-il ? Je... Désolé.

Sur ces mots, John ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre, laissant Sherlock seul. La lumière grise et jaune se répandait sur son corps comme une peinture qui le fondait sur les draps clairs. Doucement, Sherlock ramena sa main contre son torse, y sentant toujours la chaleur du docteur. Il la pressa contre son cœur alors qu'il se tournait sur le côté en ramenant ses jambes contre lui dans une position fœtale. Il avait froid. Son corps frissonnait, maintenant abandonné de toute excitation. Il se sentait trop faible que pour tirer la couverture sur lui. Il resta là, à peine couvert par sa chemise trop colorée pour lui. John était parti. Un sanglot remonta le long de sa gorge. La solitude l'étreignant comme une seconde peau, John lui manquait déjà.


End file.
